


I'll Become a Hero For You

by katsuyamiyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ANY WAY SO THIS IS BASICALLY AN SNK SUPERPOWER AU HAHAHA, Dont hate me please, Eren Yeager is a sweetie but at the same time not, Mostly focuses on eren yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirk Au, and his mom, and more stuff i have in my head i will add later, dont expect any characters from bnha to actually be in here, eren faces stuff with quirks, i made it bnha cause quirks are better than just powers sooooooooooooooooooooooo, its more of an au than crossover, sorry if i dissapoint anybody with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsuyamiyuu/pseuds/katsuyamiyuu
Summary: Eren Yeager faces a cruel world of people with supernatural powers. He must overcome his mother's wishes, and defeat the villains that appear, along with meeting new friends along the way.(WIP summary. I swear the story is better than the summary.)





	I'll Become a Hero For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a quirk au for Attack on Titan. A thing I just came up with. This mainly focuses on Eren Yeager with a quirk. Yea. I know. Terrifying. And he wants to become a hero and blah blah that stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, my plan for this is if this chapter gets enough views/support, I'll continue working on it. If not, then eh.
> 
> Also, I hope my writing doesn't suck.  
> Enjoy!

Legs tangled together in a crisscross formation, the boy sat in a dark, damp room. Rain outside patted roughly on the roof. Lightness only emitted from the small TV, with bright images and figures running across the screen. His emerald eyes beamed with happiness as a man with blonde hair and an award-winning smile landed on the scene.  


“Of course, the amazing and greatest hero would come to save the day!” the announcer exclaimed with pride. The small child clutched the figurine in this hand, which was of his hero. His smile grew almost as large as the one on the TV. “It’s all for the wonderful people of this town! I do this for each and every one of them.” The hero’s smile still present as he continued in depth of his love for all the citizens and for the support towards him. “I count not do any of this without any of you.” The man raised his hand as cheers from the crowd erupted. The figurine arose in the air, still held in the kid's hand. He cheered along with the crowd.  


The TV went blank the second the cheers ended. The brunette boy’s smile faded. His hand falling to his lap, confusion sweeping as to where the hero, his hero, went. A creaking sound interrupted his thought. “The power went out. Come with me to the basement.” The voice was soft but had some presence of roughness. He slowly got up, grabbing his blanket with a symbol with two wings with dashed feathers over a shield on it. His steps matched with the rains beat every few seconds as he followed his mother.

 -----------------------------

Puddles of mud were splashed into and scattered into the air once yellow, dirty boots met with it. The boy jumped in almost every puddle he saw, content with doing so to everyone. His laughs filled the air. After a while, he started to get bored of so, now having mud on his blue colored raincoat. Splashes still came occasionally, as the boy walked, looking for another thing to amuse him.  


Once he was close to rounding a corner of the closed-off playground, he heard chatter and stopped in his track. Stealth mode activated as he pushed against the brick wall, head turned and shown from the edge of the end of the wall. His eyes landed on three boys, one with spiky hair and a smug face, one with pushed backed hair, and the other slightly chubby. A small boy with tears streaming down his face was surrounded by the three, looking in need of help.  


“You think you’re so smart, dont’cha?” The smug-face boy pushed a finger on the boy’s chest. “You think you can just walk around with your smartness, thinkin’ you can be a hero with just your smartness, huh?” The boy shook his head rapidly. “N-no… I don’t…” The tearful boy stuttered out. “You don’t what?” Silence came from him. “HMPFH!” The spiked boy, rose his hand, almost colliding with the boy, but stopping just beforehand. The boy winced, as he waited for the impact, but none coming. One eye opened, seeing the boy smirk. One of his minions grabbed the book that must have resided with the boy.  


He took the book from the other’s hand, looking through it, then closed it with a wham. He threw the book on the ground, producing a loud sound as it made contact. He then brought his leg up, covered in mud. The main bully then smashed the book over and over, until it was almost crumbled. He picked it up again and ripped the pages out, leaving tears that landed in the wet dirt. The small boy tried to hold back tears as he witnessed it happening, unable to do anything. Once the smug boy was finished, he threw the book back on the ground and walked away with his entourage, leaving without saying anything, a smug still present from the start.  


The green-eyed boy’s face saddened the second he saw the book being kicked on. He stood there for a few seconds, as the blond boy whose book was destroyed sit with his arms around his legs, head being covered by them as little whimpers escaped his lips. He guessed the boy didn’t care if his pants were now mud ridden. He should have stopped the bullies, he should have been a hero and helped him, but he just stood there, doing nothing and just watching it all unfold.  


‘If you can’t rewind what just happened and be a hero then, you can be a hero to him now’ He walked towards the boy. The other looked sadder now that he got closer. “Hey.” The boy’s whimpers stopped. “Are you okay?” The boy was still unresponsive. He looked up and saw green eyes looking down at him. “Who are you?” The boy asked, his ocean-blue eyes looked reddened. “I’m Eren.” The boy said. “My name is A-armin.” The other spoke.  


“So, are you okay?” Eren asked again, concern placed on his face. “Why do you c-care?” Armin asked, once again returning to hiding his face. “You looked hurt.” “I’m fine.” “Are you sure?” “Y-yes.” Eren knew he wasn’t okay. “You don’t look fine.” Armin brought his head up, sternness showing, but then softened. “I-i…” Tears started streaming like a rapid river down his soft, light skin. Eren’s eyes perked. “Hey! There’s no need to cry.” Armin hiccupped. Eren worriedly looked around him, making sure no one thought he hurt the boy.  


“Come on.” The boy extended his hand towards the blond. “We can go see a teacher if you want.” Armin shook his head, placing a hand on his as the other picked him up. “I don’t want a teacher.” Eren understood. Sometimes teachers didn’t even do anything. He learned that at least. “What do you want to do then?” He questioned. Armin wiped the tears from his eyes as small sniffles still came. “I-I don’t know…” Eren let go of his hand, and surveyed around the area. He caught sight of the once perfect book. “I’m sorry about your book.” “It’s fine. I’ll just get another one.” Eren looked at him. “I don’t think its fine.” Armin shrugged his shoulders.  


The bell rang for the students to return to the school. Eren smiled at Armin and said, “So, can we be friends?” Armin’s eyes lit up, and he smiled and nodded. “I would like that.”

 -------------------

Eren yawned as his mother shoved the key in the lock, and turned it with a clicking sound. She opened the door as her young rubbed his eyes if tiredness. Walking in, he placed his book bag on the floor near the door, and pulled off his Velcro-strapped shoes. His mother walked into the kitchen after putting the key on a hook near the front door. “I’m going to start dinner. Don’t eat anything beforehand. Okay, Eren?” He nodded with a resounding ‘hm’ as he plopped down on the couch.  


The 5-year-old grabbed the remote, trying to think of what number his favorite channel was. He flipped the power button on and pressed on the numbers. After many tries, he looked at the small pamphlet, eyes seeking to find his destination. He found the channel, quickly pushing to find it. Finally, the channel changed from some boring old cooking one to the best program in the world. The news. Sure most kids don’t like the news, and he didn’t like it half the time either, but heroes were usually on it. That’s the only reason he likes it. After the seemingly long commercial break, the News logo jumped on the screen with loud music following. The news anchor spoke some stuff he didn’t really care about, but then, oh then, the subject of heroes started.  


A smile grew on his face as the person started. Today one hero, one he wasn’t familiar with, saved a bus from crashing into a store. What a heroic act! The hero saved 20 people from a bus that was taken over by a villain. They now have the villain in custody. The show clipped to the hero getting praise from the citizens they saved. Eren nodded happily, the grin never leaving during the whole thing.  


“Eren!” Eren phased out from the TV as his mother yelled his name. “What did I tell you about watching this?” He looked at his mother, whose hands were placed on her hips, a stern and serious face on. “Uhh….” Eren looked dumbfounded at her. “EREN! I don’t want you to be watching this. It’s a bad influence.” She grabbed the remote from his little hands, changing the channel to a children program. “But-““No buts. The things those people do are dangerous.” His mother put the remote on a shelf above the television, purposely out of his reach. His face changed to an upset one, as he crossed his arms and put on a pouting face. “Dad would let me watch it…” “What?” “Nothing…” His mother went back to the kitchen, going back to preparing dinner.  
\------------------  


After some time, dinner was served. Eren never much-paid attention to what food was put on his plate. He usually wasn’t fussy about that, but tonight, he was not in the mood. His mother called him to dinner and he sat on his chair. She put ham with green beans and corn on the white circle in front of him. She returned to her seat and started eating. Eren sat and continued to stare down his green beans. Looking up from her plate, his mother spoke, “Eren, eat your dinner.” Eren huffed. Sure, he was hungry, but he was rebelling against this dictatorship.  


His mother sighed. “Eren, Is this about earlier.” A second huff came from the still poutful boy. “You know I don’t like it when you watch that. It’s not good for you. Do you understand?” Eren shoved his corn around with his four-pointed tool. “Your lucky you still have those figures of yours. Your father says that this won’t grow into anything. Don’t take this hero thing seriously, Eren. It’s just men dancing around in suits, getting way too close to death. And you don’t want that.” His mother continues the lecture. He nods and continues pushing food around his plate, making a house with green bean people.  


She sighs again, looking at her son. “Look, Eren. I’m sorry. I’ll still let you get the figurines, but please, for your mother’s sake, don’t do something like this and get yourself killed.” Eren finally raises his head and meets eyes with his mother. “Okay.” Eren punctured his green bean people with his fork.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, If this gets enough support and/or views, I'll consider continuing it. Which I hope is what happens. 
> 
> also i didn't proof-read this so haaaaa expect mistakes.
> 
> If the next chapter becomes a thing, expect Mikasa, scarves, quirks, and Eren's father to appear.
> 
> Stalk me on Tumblr if you want to: http://bertholdty.tumblr.com


End file.
